1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an wireless local loop (WLL) system enabling FAX service, and more particularly to an wireless local loop network and a method of performing FAX data service in the wireless local loop system which can selectively provide voice service and FAX service to each subscriber of the WLL system by using modems for the FAX service equipped in a code division multiple access (CDMA) WLL system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a G3 facsimile/telephone has been most widely using for FAX service in the field utilizing a public switching telephone network (PSTN). Also, a digital FAX service was suggested in the field by applying a FAX emulator on a personal computer (PC).
However, the more the resent communication technique has been continuously developed in the field, the more the subscribers of the communication networks are eagerly requesting the multiple communication services. Specially, if the subscribers of the WLL system requests the FAX service with only using the G3 facsimile/telephone in the current wired network, without additional network elements, but the current WLL system merely support the voice service at present.
Accordingly, if the FAX service is additionally supported to the current WLL system which support the wireless voice service, a competitive for the product will strength and the convenience in usage the product will increase therefrom.
An object of the present invention is to at least substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art and provide at least the advantages set forth below.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an WLL system and method of performing FAX data service in the wireless local loop system which can support both wireless voice service and FAX data service by improving a current CDMA WLL system to be additionally supported the FAX service function without additional network elements.
In order to achieve the object according to the invention, an wireless local loop system enabling FAX service comprising: a fixed subscriber unit for, having a first modem, providing wire/wireless connection function and wireless FAX communication function; a base station for transiting a signal provided from the fixed subscriber unit; and a processing unit for, having a second modem and connected to both the mobile station and a wire/wireless communication network, controlling a data path and signalling path in accordance with the signal provided from the base station or the wire/wireless communication network; wherein, the system provides a voice service and a FAX service using the first and second modems for each facsimile/telephone connected to the wire/wireless communication network of the fixed subscriber unit or the processing unit.
Also, the object according to the invention, A method of performing FAX data service in wireless local loop system having at least a fixed subscriber unit, a base station, WLL system, the method comprising the steps of: assigning modems for FAX service placed in the WLL system and a fixed subscriber unit in accordance with a facsimile/telephone connected to the fixed subscriber unit or the WLL system, setting an wireless link protocol between the fixed subscriber unit and the WLL system, and setting a call between the fixed subscriber unit and the WLL system by initiating modems, respectively; exchanging parameters between the fixed subscriber unit and the WLL system; transmitting voice data or FAX data from a facsimile/telephone of an originating party to a facsimile/telephone of a terminating party.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.